


【授權翻譯】The Importance of February 14th <情人節快樂>

by Jawnlock123



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Valentine's Day, rediculous fluff, 不甜不用錢, 中文翻譯 | Translation in Chinese, 清水
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jawnlock123/pseuds/Jawnlock123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John在情人節這天約Sherlock來個晚餐約會但不知道這天也是Sherlock的生日。<br/>Sherlock以為這只是個慶生晚餐直到John吻了他.....</p><p>喔我實在好愛這個文的偵探和醫生啊....</p><p>(2013/01/10 全文譯完)</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授權翻譯】The Importance of February 14th <情人節快樂>

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Importance of February 14th](https://archiveofourown.org/works/553179) by [cypress_tree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cypress_tree/pseuds/cypress_tree). 



> cypress_tree :  
> Hi! You certainly have my permission, thank you very much! I'm glad you liked it! :)
> 
> Posted Mon 07 Jan 2013 06:04PM EST

週六早上九點整，Sherlock裹著床單晃進廚房，接過John向他遞過來已經泡好茶的杯子帶進起居室。他給了John一個類人聲的咕嚕回應他的「早安」然後打開他的筆電。John剛烹飪完畢，他坐到Sherlock對面，面前放了一盤早餐和一隻多餘的叉子。Sherlock懷疑的看了一眼叉子，但決定就讓它待在桌子中間。

John清清喉嚨。「那個。祝……你知道的。二月十四。」

Sherlock向下瞧了一眼螢幕桌面邊角顯示的日期。 ** _Shit_** 。真是他的生日。他抬眼看向John，對方正冷靜的抬起杯子到唇邊，眼睛睜的大大的看起來失敗的無辜。他的前額泛著緊張。很顯然他知道這是Sherlock的生日，但不想直接點出來。Sherlock將視線轉回。

「有什麼計劃嗎今天？」John就著杯子問道。

Sherlock決定淡化這個日子的重要性。他聳聳肩。「沒有。」

John微笑著再咬一口土司。「很好。」他溫和的道。「沒料到是這樣，不過……很好。」他將桌邊的報紙拉過來擺在身前。他們安靜的坐了一會直到Sherlock回覆完他的email。沒什麼其他的事好做了，他向後靠著椅子並研究起John，注意到John用那種當他發現Sherlock在看他的時候的特定方式抿著嘴。

「那個顏色很適合你。」

John叉著蛋捲的手停在送往嘴巴的中途。「什麼？」

Sherlock拿起桌子中間那隻多餘的叉子從John的盤子裡偷走幾塊蛋捲。John的嘴角彎起勝利的微笑。

「那個顏色，」Sherlock重覆道。「在你身上很起作用。藍色可以凸顯你的眼睛並淡化氣色中紅色的部份，以免皮膚看起來過於紅潤。它同時也能強調出你是金髮和藍眼的組合，就像電視和雜誌老愛提的──這樣最美麗。」

John驚奇的揚起眉。「有人和Hudson太太一起看了Connie Price的回顧集嘛……還有你剛剛在是說我最美麗嗎？」

「因為金色／藍色的組合。不特別是在指你。跟上好嗎John。」Sherlock轉回視線看著他的筆電，掃過收件夾裡的信件標題。John噴笑了。他再次低頭看他的報紙，但Sherlock可以從他眼睛移動的樣子看出他已經讀了同一段文章三次。Sherlock假裝自己沒在注意這件事。

「今早靠email解決多少案子了？」John問道。

「二個。」Sherlock快速的一抬眼及時補捉到John的反應（一個搖頭和淡淡的微笑），然後再次轉回視線。「我可以解釋給你聽，不過這可能超出你在早上所能理解的範圍。」

John從桌下踢了Sherlock一腳。Sherlock預見了他的動作──有鑑於John明顯的變換了重心以及緊繃的肌肉。他在他的小腿前抓住了John的腳踝，然後就這麼舉著。John試著扭動。Sherlock捏了John的腳踝一下，然後放開他。

他們沉默片刻，Sherlock注意到John在坐位上不安的動來動去。他不停刷新他的email信夾好看起來像有事忙的樣子，然後等著John開口。

「Sherlock……我想問你件事。」

Sherlock疑問的看著John，等著。

「我只是……這有些冒險，但我就是得試一下。我覺得我們已經往這條路上前進一陣子了，但……我不希望你覺得被迫答應這件事，因為我知道──」

「有話直說，John。」

John嘆氣。「Well我只是在想如果……為了慶祝今天……你是否願意一起吃個晚餐。就我們兩個。」

Sherlock咬著唇然後看著John。他的耳尖泛紅，舌尖舔著唇，一隻手反覆的握緊又放鬆。他著裝後還沒有好好梳過的頭髮現在正他的耳邊亂竄，看起來挺可愛的。

「在哪？」Sherlock問道。

John的肩膀少了點緊繃，在Sherlock沒有馬上就說「不」的時候。他微笑。「我是在想我們可以去街角那間新開的義大利餐廳。但是說實在，如果你想去什麼別的地方，就由你決定。」

Sherlock點點頭。「好。」

John閃現一個大大的笑容。「真的嗎？很好。這實在……這很好。」他短暫的把注意力轉回已經見底的茶杯，笑的眼角都皺了起來。

「你已經有好幾天都怪怪的，」Sherlock說道，「我猜想過你可能會想在這個日子做點什麼。」

John嗆了一下。「當然你早就推理出來了。我早該知道的。」

「這算不上是什麼奇案。我們常常出去吃晚餐。」

「我知道，但是……」John停頓了一會然後看著Sherlock。「呃，你知道今天是什麼日子吧？你知道我在邀你做什麼吧因為今天是──」

(譯: 喔喔喔醫生你真瞭解偵探啊!!XDDDD)

「二月十四日，是的我很清楚今天是什麼日子。」

John點點頭，看起來鬆了口氣。「我真沒想過你會慶祝這個。」

「我有好長一陣子沒慶祝了。」

「但以前有過？」

「當然了。在我還小的時候我父母會送我禮物。在我青少年的時候我會邀請我朋友Victor一起過夜(譯: sleepover, 通常是指小朋友到朋友家睡一晚那種…)。」

John睜大雙眼，臉色漲紅。「一起……過夜？」

「是的。」

「你曾經……有過夜的經驗在這之前？」

「是。怎麼了，你今晚想一起過夜？」

John猛地咬著唇並轉開視線。「先看看今晚過得怎樣吧。」

  oOo

John那天大半時候都緊張的在房裡悠轉，然後在以為Sherlock沒注意的時候盯著他看。在第三次逮到他之後，Sherlock快速的掃視了John全身，意外的發現性喚起的跡象。John當時正坐在他的椅子裡打筆電，Sherlock只能假設John是在看小黃文。他翻了翻眼珠然後惱怒的嘆口氣。

John笑了。「抱歉。」他說。「控制不住。誰叫你只裹一條床單躺在沙發上。」

Sherlock搖搖頭。真的是。這人真的光看著裹著床單的裸體就興奮起來……他起身離開沙發進入浴室換裝。John的視線一直跟著他離開。

oOo

John的性緊張問題一定還是沒消除，因為他的臉在接近晚餐時都快燒起來了。他花了比平常更長的時間沖澡，走出浴室的時候面紅耳赤的。當Sherlock凝視他時，他迅速的躲開視線，看起來尷尬愧疚。Sherlock狐疑的瞇起眼。他衷心的希望在慶祝生日時不會在公共場合發生什麼尷尬的事。

John換了一套衣服，仍然是藍色的襯衫，並套了一件極棒的開領羊毛衫，那看起來誘人的柔軟以致Sherlock有一股撫摸的衝動。他艱困的壓抑了這個衝動，但就是忍不住要挽起袖子越過John去拿點這個那個，讓他光裸的前臂偷偷摩擦過John的肩膀。這布料跟他想像的一樣柔軟，而且溫暖，雖然大部份的暖意似乎都集中在他的胸膛。

在他們準備離開時，John把手放在Sherlock的背後領他出門。通常來說把手放在背後不算不尋常，但這次，它的位置放的比Sherlock習慣的要低了點──就在他的褲腰之下。倒不是說Sherlock介意這點。事實上，他挺喜歡的。他覺得這個發現值得更深入的研究一下。

oOo

他們抵達餐廳時發現那裡出乎意料的忙碌。已經有一條長長的人龍在排隊等座位。Sherlock不確定他們能在午夜之前吃到晚餐。他轉向John打算建議到別的地方吃去，卻發現John正在向某人詢問訂位的事。之後他們很快的被領到一張桌子邊。

「你替我們預約了座位？」Sherlock在他們坐下時問道。

John點點頭。「當然了。這種日子總是有一堆人上餐廳吃晚餐。」

啊，是了。星期六。

菜單比Angelo的華麗，而且冗長多了。Sherlock驚恐的看著那一長串主菜沙拉。在他試圖在義大利燻火腿和本國的山羊奶酪間做選擇時，John在桌底下輕推他的腳引起他的注意。Sherlock抬起頭。

「這回蠟燭終於點對了呵？」John咧嘴一笑。

Sherlock看向擺在桌邊的蠟燭。它浮在一個裝了水飄著玫瑰花瓣的碗裡，看起來有點大，如果放到蛋糕上會太占空間。他翻了翻眼睛繼續看著菜單。

當服務生過來點餐時，John向他要了酒單。服務生忙不迭為之前沒先放在桌上直道歉，解釋說這是他做這份工作的第二個晚上，一切都還在學習中。John禮貌的笑了笑安撫他的恐懼，然後他就像隻害羞的小老鼠倉皇的離開了。

「你要點酒？」Sherlock問道，越過菜單上方用一種覺得不可思議的表情看著他。(譯: 為了這一頓你是準備了多久的錢啊醫生....)

「Well 我想我們可以點一瓶來喝。就是遇到這種日子時傳統上會做的事。」

Sherlock忽視了John聲音裡的調侃。「你說了算，John。」

oOo

除了酒，還有John在桌上似乎比平常靠得更近這點之外，這晚跟他們之前幾次一起吃的晚餐沒什麼不同。餐點很不錯，僅管十分昂貴，而因為John對酒單事件的寬容，服務生似乎因此特別照料他們。Sherlock在他為John說明菜單時研究起他來。 ** _大學生，藝術科系。沒上課或上班的空檔就上鋼琴課。養了隻小獵犬。顯然是個 gay。_** Sherlock聽到他的名字然後抬眼發現服務生和John正看著他。

「什麼？」他問道，心不在焉地。

「我問你是否要來點餐後甜點。Robbie推薦焦糖布丁(crème brûlée)。」

「我的男朋友總是吃不膩這個，」那個服務生──Robbie──說道，強調那個「我的」。他投給Sherlock一個會意的笑容。

Sherlock敷衍的揮揮手。「你就點你要吃的吧。」

當焦糖布丁(只有點一個)上桌的時候，John任Sherlock孩子氣滿足於攪碎上面的焦糖。Robbie送了兩隻湯匙來，Sherlock努力的無視他那根湯匙，而John只是看著他滿足的一小口接著一小口。最後Sherlock投降了還吃超過一半。John看起來一點也不介意。

當布丁碗被刮的乾乾淨淨咖啡也喝的一滴不剩了以後，Sherlock站起身穿上他的大衣。John在桌上放了些便箋蓋住帳單和Robbie豐厚的小費，然後跟著Sherlock走出門。Sherlock開始往221B的方向前進。

「嘿，」John一手放在Sherlock的手肘上阻止道，「你想不想……散個步什麼的？上公園去？我知道花都還沒盛開，但是……」他的話聲漸落，沒有說完。天氣出奇的暖和，晚上的空氣甚是舒服，所以Sherlock點頭同意，他們轉往攝政公園(Regent’s Park)。

公園裡似乎擠滿了成雙成對的人們，不是在小徑上走著就是在以為沒人看見的地方纏在一起。John帶著Sherlock走上一條通往湖邊的小徑。他異常安靜，Sherlock認為是酒的關係。適量的酒通常會讓John有點沉靜。

John選的小徑相對的空曠。他們在前往湖的中途經過一對情侶：兩個中年男子，手牽手靠得很近走著。他們在經過時給了Sherlock和John一個微笑，John也微笑致意。Sherlock抬頭看頭頂上的樹，被飄忽不定的飛行蝙蝠給分心了。

在經過那對情侶之後，John開始明顯的緊張起來。他反覆的伸縮手指頭，然後快速的深吸一口氣伸向Sherlock的手。Sherlock偏偏就在這個時候伸手進口袋拿出手機查看天氣。John縮回手，沉默又挫折的低下頭。

他們來到湖邊一個僻靜的地方，John一直從眼角瞧著Sherlock，每次這麼做的時候就微微的側著頭。Sherlock看著湖泊，一層薄雲和一些昆蟲浮就在湖面。John清了清嗓子。

「嘿，」他拉扯Sherlock外套袖子好引起他的注意。「我……我今晚過得很愉快。」

Sherlock對他點點頭，心不在焉地。John的眼睛顏色很美。Sherlock試著回想他是不是又一次把牛眼忘在微波爐。

John微笑。「我是說……只有一件事能讓今晚更完美。」Sherlock低頭看著他，期待他繼續。結果發生的事並不在他的期待中。John站向前靠得更近，不太確定的伸出雙手撫上Sherlock的臉頰，他抬起頭，然後吻上Sherlock，溫柔而純潔的，印在唇上。Sherlock張大了雙眼凍在當場。這也許是他生平第一次腦袋感到驚慌失措。John退後看著他。

「你還……這還okay嗎？」他問道，憂慮取代了他臉上原有的喜悅。

「什……你做什麼？」Sherlock結結巴巴的道。

John退後一步然後不安的看著Sherlock。「呃……吻你。在我的經驗裡，一個好的約會在傳統上都是這樣結尾的。」

他們看著彼此好一會，然後突然很明顯的這之間有某條線搭錯了。

「我……沒意識到我們是在約會。」Sherlock謹慎的開口。

John的臉刷白了。「等等，什麼？」

「我一直以為這只是……吃個晚餐。然後在公園散步。」

「同時發生？在情人節？」

「在我的生日。」

他們沉默的盯的彼此。John的嘴巴張張合合了好幾次直到他終於能說出話來。

「但是你的生日……你的生日在一月。」

Sherlock緩緩的搖頭。「不……我的生日是二月十四日。之前是，之後也是。」

John的臉色迅速從雪白變成血紅。「啊我的天啊，我是個徹頭徹尾的笨蛋。」他的手耙過頭髮然後從Sherlock身邊退開了。他的視線看向遠方在腦裡重撥今晚的事件。

「這確實解釋了一切。」Sherlock說道。「像是為什麼上個月你會想提早給我過生日。你知道，我總是忘記還有情人節。就是個沒意義的節日。你知道這不過是為了促進消費？」

John抬眼快速的看了Sherlock一眼，然後低頭看著地上。他看起來像要病了。他突然轉身走開。

Sherlock皺眉。「John? John，你要去哪？」

「回家。我要把自己鎖在房裡然後拿頭撞牆直到腦子壞掉完全記不起今晚的一切為止。」

「你為什麼要這樣？你反應過度了。我們渡過了一段很完美的好時光啊。」

「一段我以為我們的關係正要更進一步，而你以為我們在慶祝你神奇的誕生日的時光！」

他們在小徑中間停下了。一對青少年情侶在經過時瞪了他們一眼。

「你為什麼生氣？」Sherlock問道。

John嘆氣。「我不是生氣，Sherlock。我只是尷尬難過。」

「你為什麼要尷尬難過？」

「你說呢？！」John把臉埋進手掌心，用中指和姆指搓揉著太陽穴。

Sherlock皺起眉。「這又不是你第一次親吻我。」他說道。

「什麼？」

「你之前親過我三次。」當John說不出話只是呆滯的瞪著Sherlock時，Sherlock繼續說道：「在我們初遇後大概六個月左右，你第一次和Lestrade上pub。你喝過頭了因為想要融入朋友圈，當你回公寓時已經醉了。在我扶你回你的臥室時，你給了我一個晚安吻。」

「我不──」

「當然你不記得了，而我從沒跟你提過。第二次是我們在西班牙進行密秘調查的時候。你親吻我的雙頰打招呼，因為你覺得你就該這麼做，僅管男人很少這樣打招呼。」

「那次你毫不遲疑的提醒了我，而我在剩下的時間都對自己生氣。」

「第三次就在幾週以前。我在沙發上睡著了，而你以為我睡得很沉。我在你拉著毯子蓋上我的腿時醒了，但你沒注意到，我也沒睜開眼睛。你看著我好一會，大概在自我掙扎。然後你吻了我的額頭。」

John沉默著。

「所以，你瞧？你吻過我三次。四次如果你把西班牙算成兩次。在今晚的事件以後，總數就是四次或五次，就看你怎麼看西班牙那次。」

「而你每一次都記得？」

「當然了。」

「為什麼？」

Sherlock發現他答不出來。他不發一語。

「如果我們再追加一次你會強烈反對嗎？」

Sherlock搖搖頭。John向前站了幾步把雙手放回他的臉頰。他們吻得輕柔而且小心翼翼，只有輕微的跡象顯示John的舌曾刷過Sherlock的唇。當他們分開時，Sherlock發現這一點都不夠。

「我們能不能弄成六次？」他問道。

John微笑。「你是在說我們應該把西班牙算做兩次，還是在要求我再吻你一次？」

「都是，事實上。那麼七次。」

「如果是這樣的話，我想我們可以正式叫這個做約會。」

第七個吻悠長而親暱。第八個吻熱情無比。第九個吻戲謔而且難以持續，因為這兩人都笑個不停。大約在第十個還是第十一個吻之後，Sherlock就沒法再進行計算了。

 

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> 譯文同步發表於下列網站  
>  **隨緣居**  
>  http://www.mtslash.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=79065&page=1#pid1385643  
>  **第十二夜**  
>  http://doctective.com/viewthread.php?tid=1785


End file.
